


A Kiss at Midnight

by Debs1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debs1990/pseuds/Debs1990
Summary: Entry for Secret Santa at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Petunia has to go alone to her parents New Years Eve party. How will she cope with Lily and her magical friends, especially without Vernon's support?





	

 

Entry for _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Secret Santa. _Written for _Marsetta._

Prompts: (Action) Running, (Element) Fire, (Sentence) “Get off the roof!” (Word) House, (Animal) Duck.

Pairing: Vernon/Petunia

 

Petunia Evans slammed the door to her old bedroom and threw herself on the bed with a sigh. What on Earth had persuaded her to return to her parent’s home for New Year’s Eve? She should’ve known that Lily would be there with those freaky friends of hers, impressing her parents with all sorts of ridiculous magic tricks, and making her feel inadequate in comparison. The only silver lining, in Petunia’s opinion, was that Vernon wasn’t there to witness it; that didn’t stop her from missing him, though.

Being inside her old bedroom provided Petunia with comfort, and she looked around the room with a smile on her face. She was thankful that her parents had left it how it was, duck pictures included. In fact, the whole room had a duck theme going on, which was hardly surprising, considering they were her favourite animal.

Laughter and heavy footsteps heading up the stairs snapped her out of her memories. Who was making all that noise? It didn’t take Petunia long to realise that Lily and her friends were probably behind it.

Curiosity got the better of Petunia, putting the idea of staying in her bedroom all night into Checkmate. She _had_ to know what they were up to.

 _Let’s just hope that this time, curiosity doesn’t kill the cat,_ she thought to herself.

Opening the door, Petunia followed the voices to Lily’s room, and after hesitating briefly, she sneaked in. The four of them had their backs to her and were looking out of the window. Wait a minute, she could’ve sworn that there were five of them earlier. Where was the one with long dark hair? She cleared her throat loudly, making the others turn around in shock.

“What’s going on in here? And where’s your friend?”

Lily found her voice first and stepped towards Petunia. “Well, you see, Tuney, we were just … “

“Hey, guys! I’ve done it! Can you see me?”

Petunia gasped. “Oh, my God! His voice was coming from outside! What’s he doing out there?”

Her sister’s boyfriend, James Potter, rolled his eyes. “I dared him to climb on the roof,” he told her as if this was something he and his friends did every day.

“What! You’re crazier than I thought you were,” Petunia admonished, stumbling over to the window and glancing out. “Get off the roof!”

“Who’s that?” the foolish boy asked.

“Who do you think? Get down now, before you break your neck.”

“I won’t break my neck. I’m a … “

“Don’t say that word out there! You don’t know who might hear you. Just do as I say.”

“Alright, alright. I’m coming back in now, so keep your hair on. You never told me your sister was so persistent, Lily.”

Petunia blushed and struggled to think of a retort. In the end, she simply stepped away from the window and waited. She vaguely heard Lily giggle and whisper to James. “It’s rare for someone to leave my sister speechless.”

“Thank Merlin for small mercies,” James muttered, gasping when Lily elbowed him in the ribs. “Just kidding.”

 _I’ve never been prouder of my younger sister,_ Petunia thought with a smirk. “Good one, Lily,” she told her before she could stop herself. Lily looked thrilled at the acknowledgement.

“Thanks,” she said with a smile. “Ignore this one.”

Petunia glared at James. “Oh, don’t worry, I intend to.”

“Hey!” he called out, making the two girls laugh.

“I’m back!” Sirius announced as he climbed through the window.

“It’s about time,” Petunia huffed. Sirius grinned, his confidence undented.

“Persistent _and_ a looker. I could be in trouble here.”

“There would be trouble if my fiancé was here,” Petunia answered, amazed at the man’s arrogance.

The troublemaker simply laughed. “Ah, yes. A junior executive in an office, I believe.”

Petunia nodded, and Sirius continued talking. “I’d be quaking in my boots if he was here,” he remarked dryly.

“Make fun all you want, but Vernon is a genius, and he is ten times the … “

Lily interrupted loudly.  “Well, look at the time! I think we’d better head back downstairs before everyone starts to worry.”

“It’s getting chilly with that window opened,” Remus added, closing the window. “Let’s go and stand in front of that nice fireplace.”

No one needed any convincing. It _was_ freezing, after all. One by one, they started to leave the room, until only Sirius, Peter and Petunia remained.

“Ladies first,” Sirius drawled.

“Thank you,” said Petunia dryly.

She knew he was watching her as she walked down the stairs, and she couldn’t help but be slightly flattered. Sirius Black, the popular Hogwarts prankster, seemed to be attracted to her, Petunia Evans—the normal sister. Petunia silently cursed herself for her foolish thoughts. She was no longer an eleven-year-old waiting desperately for a Hogwarts letter that never came, and she certainly didn’t need the approval of some wizard she hardly knew.

“Where have you all been? Get ready, it’s nearly midnight,” her mother told them excitedly.

They all walked into the lounge and stood as close to the fire as they could. Glancing at the TV, Petunia realised that the countdown was about to begin. She only had one person on her mind, and she missed him now more than ever.

“TEN!” everyone around her yelled.

“NINE!”

Petunia noticed that Sirius was standing next to her.

“EIGHT!”

Sirius took a step closer.

“SEVEN!”

She took a step back.

“SIX!”

His eyes search for hers.

“FIVE!”

She avoids his gaze.

“FOUR!”

She’s vaguely aware of Remus walking over to them.

“THREE!”

She hears the front door open and turns to see who it is. Her heart skips a beat when she sees him.

“TWO!”

“Petunia!”

“Vernon!”

They run towards each other as fast as they can.

“ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Their lips meet in a tender kiss, and Petunia wraps her arms around him, determined to never let him go again.

“I couldn’t leave you here by yourself. I’m sorry I didn’t come with you.”

“You’re here now, my darling. That’s all that matters.”

They break apart and Petunia’s mouth drops when she sees Remus and Sirius locked in an embrace. Looking at the expressions on everyone’s faces, this was a surprise to everybody.

 _This really is a night of wonderful surprises,_ Petunia thought as she pulled Vernon in for another kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
